VIP Program
The VIP Program was a series of content that came free with each new copy of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 and offered new map and game mode variations to players upon their release. Similar to its online pass program, Electronic Arts created it as an incentive to encourage consumers to buy new copies, rather than used versions. Those who owned used copies of the game were thereby given the option to purchase the content digitally. Map packs four through seven were all patched in for PC users, whereas those same map packs on console required a VIP code. In May 2013, EA dropped their online passes program for all products and made any related content free, including the VIP program. VIP Map Pack 1 VIP Map Pack 1 ' was released on the date of ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2's release, March 2nd, 2010. Content '''Map Pack 1 features two new maps: *Nelson Bay (Rush only), a snow covered map that takes place during nighttime. *Laguna Alta (Conquest only), takes place in South America and is part of Operation Isla Inocentes. VIP Map Pack 2 VIP Map Pack 2 was released on March 30th, 2010 and features two revised maps, allowing them to be played both on the Conquest game mode and Rush. Content *Arica Harbor (Conquest), a desert map that takes place in northern Chile, in the border between Chile and Peru. *Laguna Presa (Rush), a jungle map that takes place in Chile. VIP Map Pack 3 VIP Map Pack 3 was released on June 9th, 2010 and features two new squad-based maps. Content *Nelson Bay (Squad Deathmatch) *Laguna Alta (Squad Rush) VIP Map Pack 4 VIP Map Pack 4 was released on July 7th at midnight (European time) for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 and 16 hours later for PC. Content The VIP Map Pack 4 contains 2 new maps: *Atacama Desert on Rush mode *Port Valdez on Conquest mode The map pack also added a few new vehicles: *CAV *VADS, an anti-air gun equipped with a minigun similar to those mounted on a UH-60 Black Hawk *XM307 *QLZ-87 Auto GL VIP Map Pack 5 VIP Map Pack 5 was released on July 28th, 2010 and features two revised maps, White Pass and Nelson Bay, allowing them to be played both on the Conquest and Rush game modes. Content *White Pass on Rush. *Nelson Bay on the Conquest. This version of Nelson Bay features a daytime lighting. This Conquest map features 4 flags, similar to the map Panama Canal when it is played on Conquest. VIP Map Pack 6 VIP Map Pack 6 was released on August 18th, 2010 and features two maps, Panama Canal and Laguna Presa, allowing them to be played both on the Squad Deathmatch and Squad Rush game modes respectively. Content *Panama Canal on Squad Deathmatch. *Laguna Presa on Squad Rush. VIP Map Pack 7 VIP Map Pack 7 was released on December 1, 2010 and introduced two new maps as well as two maps from the original Bad Company Content *Oasis (Rush, Conquest, Squad Rush and Squad Deathmatch), a returning multiplayer map featured in Battlefield: Bad Company *Harvest Day (Rush, Conquest, Squad Rush and Squad Deathmatch), a returning multiplayer map featured in Battlefield: Bad Company *Cold War (Rush, Squad Rush and Squad Deathmatch), a multiplayer map based on the singleplayer mission of the same name *Heavy Metal (Conquest and Squad Deathmatch), a multiplayer map based off the singleplayer mission of the same name. External links Official Site - http://www.badcompany2.ea.com/vip References Category:Addons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Expansion Packs